M I S S I N G
by Black Jinx
Summary: She tells him how she feels. He told her off. DebittoxOc. Oneshot songfic, based off of song by Evanescence.


Title: M I S S I N G

Author: Black Jinx

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Man or it's characters. All oc's belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

_Please, please forgive me, b__ut I won't be home again._  
_Maybe someday you'll look up, a__nd barely conscious, you'll say to no one, __"Isn't something missing?"_

She wanted nothing more than to leave. To crawl into a dark hole and shut herself away forever. She wasn't going to be anything more to him. Only a burden. Her black bangs fell over her face, covering one of her eyes. Eyes that were a bright red the color of blood now glittered like rubies. The tears had yet to stop.

'It was a mistake,' she thought to herself. "Every single bit. All of it was a mistake.' Red encircled her eyes, as she had not stopped crying. She could feel the swolleness of her eyelids, the saltwater soaking into her skin. _'You mean nothing to me.' _She could remember the cold cruelness of his golden eyes when he told her that.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know - y__ou forgot me long ago._  
_Am I that unimportant...? __Am I so insignificant...?_  
_Isn't something missing? __Isn't someone missing me?_

He wouldn't care if she left. Even if she died, it wouldn't matter. She would be nothing but a fragment of a memory, something he would eventually forget. She wasn't important, and wasn't something that would ever be his greatest possesion.

She had talked to Jasdero, he had gotten her to talk. He only wanted to help. All their talking, and her confession, he wanted her to tell his twin how she felt about him. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know that Debitto would have acted that way. The golden-haired Noah only wanted for her to try and be happy, never knowing the outcome or how it would affect her.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, y__ou won't try for me, not now._  
_Though I'd die to know you love me, __I'm all alone._  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

He wanted her to tell Debitto her feelings for him, but it only worked against her in the end. After all, she would never amount up to the Noah Clan. She was only a friend of Road's, and nothing more. 'If only I hadn't brought her her homework,' was all she could think to herself. None of this would have happened if she had decided to let road have her homework get late. This was what happened when she tried to be "helpful".

Now she was just going to be a liability for the Noah. There was not an ounce of doubt in her body knowing that they would soon send someone after her. After all, she was only the "Sacrifice", as the Earl had called her. She'd be lucky if she even lived to see the sunrise now.

She walked into Road's room, and noticed it was empty. Should she wait for her, or just leave? She decided to leave a note. Goodbye's were always harder in person.

_Please, please forgive me, b__ut I won't be home again._  
_I know what you do to yourself,_  
_I breathe deep and cry out: __"Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?"_

'Sorry, Road. I will be leaving tonight. Goodbye.' she wrote on a small scrap of paper. Heaving a small pack over her shoulder, she turned to walk away. In the corner of her eye, she spotted golden locks, and noticed Jasdero sitting in a corner of the room. She looked at him for a while, but he wouldn't remove his eyes from the ground.

She started to walk again, leaving the Noah alone. Soon she would be gone, out of their lives, and out of their memory.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, y__ou won't try for me, not now._  
_Though I'd die to know you love me, __I'm all alone._  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

She would have died for him, just to know if he loved her. But maybe it would have been better to not know, and maybe it wouldn't have had to come to this. Maybe they would still be friends. Maybe...The maybe's could have gone on forever.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed, k__nowing you don't care._  
_And if I sleep just to dream of you, a__nd wake without you there._  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't something..._

She could slit her wrists. Debitto wouldn't care, anyways. Everytime she would sleep, she would dream of him like always, and would wake up without him. It would be better for everyone if she just left, if she just disappeared from everyone's lives forever.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, y__ou won't try for me, not now._  
_Though I'd die to know you love me, __I'm all alone..._  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me...?_

Ardea looked behind her one last time, and swore she saw the young Noah man watching her through a window. But when she blinked, he was gone.

And soon, so would she.

**Please review, and tell me what you think. _NO FLAMERS! If you liked this a lot, let me know. I might be possibly having an actual fanfic for this pairing._**


End file.
